


i'll tell the stars about you

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nervousness, No Spoilers, Soft Girlfriends, but just assume it's some time after the she-ra finale, idk when exactly this happens, they in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scorpia takes Perfuma out on a date. During the final part of their date, nervousness begins to set in for Scorpia.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	i'll tell the stars about you

**Author's Note:**

> i love scorpia with all my heart

Oh my god. This was actually happening. Perfuma was holding her hand. Er---her claw. She really hoped it wasn’t sweaty from her anxiety (could it get sweaty? Scorpia didn’t know). This first date, thought it had gone super well so far, was taking a toll on her poor heart. She thought it couldn’t pound any harder than it had earlier, but here it was, hammering in her chest.  


“Are you alright, Scorpia?”  


“Me? Oh---yeah, I’m good, great!” She awkwardly stammered, her cheeks red. Were her mouth and brain refusing to cooperate on purpose? “Uhm, before we head back I uh. Have one last thing for us to do.” She said, trying not to speed through her sentence. Perfuma nodded, motioning for her to lead on. Scorpia held her hand as delicately as she could, focusing on that and her own heart beat, while also trying to calm herself down. It wasn’t that big of a deal, it was getting a little chilly, so of course Perfuma would hold her hand for warmth, right? Right?  


“Where are we headed?” Perfuma asked, and it took Scorpia’s brain a moment to register that she’d even said something. Scorpia blinked, then jolted a little.  


“Right! I found, uh, a little clear spot in the field of flowers you said you liked a bunch. I thought maybe we could, I dunno, look at the stars? I know it’s super cheesy, and you probably think it’s dumb, and we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to---”  


“Scorpia, slow down.” They stopped in the clearing Scorpia had mentioned, before she started rambling. Perfuma held both of her claws now, and Scorpia’s heart had to be thumping at a ridiculously dangerous rate at this point. They looked into each other’s eyes, Perfuma giving her the sweetest smile. (maybe it was the same as the others from tonight, but they were all just as sweet as the last, in Scorpia’s eyes). “It’s alright. I actually think it’s really cute that you want to look at the stars.”  


“...you don’t think it’s stupid?”  


“Of course not. Nothing we do together is stupid or too cheesy. It’s perfect, because I’m doing it with you, Scorpia.” Perfuma said, and finally, something clicked for Scorpia.  


“Oh.” She blinked, processing for a moment. All this time, she’d been trying to make sure Perfuma was enjoying herself, and was impressed by all the things they did together when really, all Scorpia had to do was be herself. Her heart hammered a little less, though she was just as starstruck as she’d been before. Without thinking, her head had dipped down a little, and Perfuma was standing on her tippy toes, just a bit. “Can I---can I kiss you, Perfuma?” She asked, after a moment of long and hard consideration.  


Perfuma didn’t say anything, she answered by closing the distance between them. Soft lips met her own, and Scorpia felt herself being turned to goop. In this moment of intimacy between her and Perfuma, everything was perfect. She didn’t have to worry about hurting Perfuma with her claws, or accidentally knocking her out with her tail, because those things didn’t matter in the moment. All that mattered was that Scorpia was there, her lips pressed gently against Perfuma’s.  


After what seemed like hours, Perfuma slowly pulled away. Scorpia was still stunned, her face flushed and eyes wide. Her pupils were dilated, and Perfuma giggled. “How about we watch the stars?” Perfuma offered, pulling Scorpia down to sit. The larger woman obliged happily, sitting right next to her. They looked at the constellations, watching as the stars themselves sparkled.  


“Oh, look! A shooting star!” Scorpia pointed to a comet dashing through the sky quickly. Perfuma gasped, smiling widely.  


“Good eye!” Perfuma chirped. They moved in closer, shoulders touching. Scorpia was still looking at the glittering stars, until she heard a soft snore from her side. She turned to look at Perfuma’s slanted figure, leaning against her own somewhat poky figure, sleeping peacefully. Scorpia just stared for a moment, her heart swelling with so many different emotions. After a moment of contemplation about what to do, she decided to sit still and look back up at the stars, smiling like an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i think i finally understand the formatting on this site (kinda) :)


End file.
